Twisting Dreams and When They Come True
by Writingnerd291
Summary: When Sandor tells him not to pay any attention to his oddly detailed dreams, Nine does what his Cêpan asks. But when his dreams start to come true, and he realizes that his aren't the only ones... Well, life was always weird for the last few Loric on Earth, right?


**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

The first time he dreams of her, he brushes it off as nothing and doesn't tell Sandor. When he wakes up, all he remembers of the dream is a brief glimpse of her. He remembers long black hair, and a smirk tugging on a wide mouth. He remembers her wearing jeans and a black jacket and holding a sword –one he recognizes from the armory next to the Lecture Hall –in her right hand.

The second time he dreams of her, she's sitting under a tree and smiling up at him. When he wakes up, he hardly remembers what she looks like –just the long dark hair. He almost wonders if she's his mother. They have a similar hair color, after all. And he doesn't remember what his parents look like, so it's a possibility. "Sandor, what did my mom look like?" he asks one night over dinner.

Sandor is taken aback by the question. "She was actually pretty short, and had blonde hair. She had your eyes, though." Sandor tells him. Oh, so the girl in his dream isn't his mom. Sandor must see the disappointment in his gaze, because he frowns. "Why do you ask?"

"I've had two dreams about this girl. I was wondering if she was my mom." He explains slowly.

"What did she look like? What was she doing?"

"I don't really remember. The first dream, she was holding a sword. I could only see part of her face, but I saw her smirking at me. And she had long, dark hair."

"And the second time?"

"She was sitting under a tree and smiling at me. But it's weird. I can't remember what she looks like, only her hair."

Sandor frowns. "I'm not too sure what this is, Nine. You might be dreaming of the future, or it could be a memory of a family friend or cousin or something from when you were a kid."

Nine nods. "Okay."

"If you have any more dreams like that, write them down as soon as you wake up. And then come tell me."

The third time he dreams of the girl, she's passed out on the grass with blood streaming from her face. And once again, he can't remember what she looks like. The fourth time, she's fighting Mogs and turning them to ash with every movement –when he wakes up, he doesn't remember anything about her besides the hair.

But the fifth time he dreams of her, its different. This time, she talks to him. _"You're disgusting, Nine." She says with a frown on her face. _

_ "Come on, sweetheart. Don't be that way." He hears himself reply. _

_ "Ugh. Why did John have to pair us up for this? I work just fine on my own." _

_ "Maybe he knew that you'd need someone to protect you, sweetheart." _

_ She rolls her eyes. Her eyes are a steely, cold, and hard grey in color as she glares at him. "If you want to be helpful, Nine, then you can carry those boxes over there." She says and nods in the direction of a few wooden crates. _When he wakes up, he remembers her eyes. Her stone cold eyes.

The sixth time he dreams of her, it's a nightmare.

_There she is, lying in a pool of her own blood. He crouches over her, and she smiles weakly. "I'm fine. I'll get to see Katarina. And I'll properly introduce myself to Sandor. And I'll see Eight again." _

_ "Shut up, Sweetheart." He replies. "You're not dying on me." _

_ She rolls her eyes. "Stubborn as always. Just, promise that you won't go crazy. Don't get yourself killed just because I'm gone. Promise me, Nine." When he doesn't say anything, she grabs the front of his shirt and tries to drag him towards her. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. I'll be so pissed at you if you die within the next year. Understand?" _

_ "Yeah. I love you, you know." _

_ She smirks up at him. "Who doesn't?" she asks, and then coughs. "I love you too. Now leave me alone to die in peace. You need to get to safety." _

_ "I'm not leaving you to die alone." _

_ When she replies, her voice is far away. "I'm not alone. There's Kat, and Eight, and Henri. And I think that's my parents. And is that Sandor? No, Sandor wouldn't come to get me. He doesn't even know me…" _

_ And then she's gone._

He wakes up in cold sweat, breathing hard. But as he catches his breath, the memory of the dream slips away from him. All he remembers is the dark hair –matted with blood –and the faraway look in her eyes.

* * *

When he first sees her at the Rec Center, he's positive that it's her. The girl from his dream. It's what draws him to her in the first place. "I'm Maddy."

"Stanley."

* * *

After the fight with Setrakus Ra, Johnny introduces him to Six. And this time, he's sure. She's the girl of his dreams. Literally. "Nice to officially meet you, sweetheart. I'm Nine." She rolls her eyes, but shakes his hand anyways.

"Six. Not sweetheart."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

He's standing on the ceiling of his room when one of his dreams suddenly rushes back to him. It's a dream where the girl –Six –is unconscious on the grass. He remembers someone punching her in the jaw, and sending her flying. He remembers the intense feeling of betrayal from the dream. But that's all. "Johnny, we need to have a chat." He says as he walks into the Lecture Hall. John and Six are sparring, and they both look up to see him.

"Why?" Four asks.

"We just need to have a chat." He replies.

Six rolls her eyes. "Go ahead. We'll finish this spar later, John." She says. She shifts her blonde hair around and nods at him as she walks passed. "Have fun with your little chat." And then she's gone.

"What do you need, Nine?"

"I had a dream."

"Aren't you the one saying that dreams mean nothing?" John asks him. But when he sees Nine's expression, he asks, "What happened?"

"I don't remember much. I actually had this dream back when I was living here with Sandor. But I just remembered most of it."

"What happened?" John repeats.

"I had a dream about someone –I couldn't see who –knocking Six out. And not in a spar. And there was this sense of betrayal, like I couldn't believe that whoever it was did that. I think that someone's going to betray us soon."

"Or it's just a dream." John counters. "Who here would betray us?"

"I don't know. Not you, not Eight, not Marina, not me. And Sarah couldn't knock Six out if she tried. Nor could Ella or Marina. And probably not Eight either. Even for you and me it would be tough."

"So who does that leave?"

"Five, maybe? Or maybe we make some other human ally who betrays us?"

"The only human I can think of would be Sam. But he wouldn't be able to knock Six out." John shrugs. "We'll just have to be careful. If you remember anything else, let me know."

"Will do, Johnny."

* * *

Only a week later –a day after John, Six, and Sarah return to the penthouse with Five and two humans –he has a dream so familiar that it's like he's had it before. He dreams of Six dying. As soon as he wakes up, he sprints over to her room. He opens the door, and sees her sound asleep on her bed. "Thank Lore."

"What are you doing?" Sam, the human kid, asks him suspiciously.

"Nothing, Sammy." He replies. "Just making sure that Six wasn't dead. You know, usual Garde stuff."

"Why would Six be dead?" Sam asks.

He shrugs, not really wanting to explain his dreams to Sam. "No reason. I'm just checking that no one died in the middle of the night."

"Wouldn't you know? Because of the charm?"

He doesn't respond, but walks passed Sam and into the Lecture Hall. "Sam? What are you doing outside of my room?" he hears Six ask sleepily. "Did you get lost or something?"

"Yeah." He hears Sam reply. Thankfully, the nerd doesn't tell Six about him checking if she was dead.

* * *

"So you dreamed about her dying?" John asks.

"Yeah. How'd you sleep?"

"Shut up, Nine. Could you tell where you were? Or how she was dying?"

"We were on a street. Of a big city, but not Chicago. Probably New York or something. I didn't see how she got injured. Just that she was lying in a pool of her own blood."

"Who was lying in blood?" Six asks, shocking both boys. "What are you two talking about?"

"Six, what are you doing up here?"

"Dinner's ready. Marina sent me to find you two." She explains. "Now, who was dying in a pool of blood?"

John looks hesitantly at him. Nine sighs. "You were."

"Huh?"

"I've been having dreams. About you." Instead of saying something sarcastic like he expects her to, she simply nods and sits down on the roof so that she's facing both of them. "My last dream was about you dying."

She shrugs. "What did you expect? We're fighting a war. Not all of us are going to make it out alive." She refuses to meet their eyes though, so he knows that she's trying not to freak out. "What else happened?"

"You made me promise not to be an idiot after you died."

"Sounds about right. Anything else?"

"I had another dream, where you got knocked out. And in my dream I felt betrayed by whoever did it. But I don't know who it was."

"Are all of your dreams about bad things happening to me?"

"No. There was one where you were killing Mogs. In a school or something."

"Paradise High." John says. "That's when she came and helped me out in Paradise."

Six frowns. "Have you ever been to a place with a rock climbing wall?" She asks suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you meet a girl there? A girl named Maddy?"

How does she know about that? "Yes." He forces out.

Six's eyes widen and she frowns. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I had a dream about that. About six months before I found John. I brushed it off as nothing, but now…"

The elevator opens, and Marina steps out. "You guys, dinner's ready. What's taking so long?" she asks them.

"Nothing. We're coming, Marina." Six responds immediately. She walk over to the elevator and steps inside. "You two coming?"

* * *

And his dreams come true. Five betrays them. He knocks Six out and then kills Eight. And then, while fighting Mogs in New York, his final dream comes true. He doesn't see it happen. In fact, he didn't even know that she was hurt. Until he almost trips over her body. "Six…" He crouches over her.

"Hey." She says as he crouches over her. Red blood is staining her shirt, and he looks desperately around for any sign of John or Marina.

"You're going to be okay, Six. Don't worry." He tells her.

She smiles weakly at him. "I'm fine_._ I'll get to see Katarina and Eight. And I'll introduce myself to Sandor, too." He ignores her words, and lifts up her shirt to see the wound. A stab through the stomach. It'll be a fairly slow death as she bleeds out, then. Hopefully, he can find Marina or John soon.

"Shut up, sweetheart." He replies as he lowers her shirt back down. "You're not dying on me that easily. You still owe me a kiss."

She rolls her eyes. "Still holding onto that, Nine?"

"Yes."

She stares up at him with those cold grey eyes. "Just promise that you won't go crazy. Don't get yourself killed, Nine." He nods, but doesn't say anything. "Promise me, you idiot."

"I promise."

"Good. If I see you in the next year, I'll kill you."

"You can't do that if we're both dead, sweetheart."

"Shut up, Nine."

He looks around. No John or Marina in sight. Judging by the steadily increasing size of the pool of blood, Six doesn't have much longer. Still, he keeps putting pressure onto the wound. "I love you, you know." He says off-handedly as she glances between him and the wound he's covering with his hands.

"Who doesn't?" She asks with a smirk. And then coughs up blood. "Ugh. I hate when that happens." She wipes the blood off of her hand. "I shouldn't tell you this since I'm dying, but I love you too." She glances around. "Now leave me alone to die in peace. You should get to safety."

"I'm not leaving you to die alone, Six. No way in hell."

When she replies, her voice is far away and distant. "I'm not alone. There's Kat right there, and Eight's right next to her. They won't leave me. You should get somewhere safe, Nine."

"Six, there's no one here but me." He tells her gently.

"No, there's someone I don't know. He's right behind you. Nine, is that what Sandor looks like?" He looks behind him, and no one's there. "And is that my parents? I can't tell. I haven't seen them in so long." She rambles for a few more seconds before looking up at him one last time. "Don't be an idiot, Nine. Stay safe."

And then she's gone.

* * *

It's two years until he sees her again. He hears John swearing at him to get up in the background, but he's distracted by seeing her. "Am I dying, Six?" he asks.

She shrugs. "If that's what this is, I guess." She looks around. "You did good, Nine." She says finally. "Don't worry about John. He'll figure something out, I'm sure. Are you ready?"

"Is this how it happened for you?" he ask, feeling dazed. He's vaguely aware of John asking who he's talking to.

"No, Eight just kind of grabbed me and teleported. If you're ready, we can go see Sandor. And you can meet Katarina, if you want. Plus there's One and her Cepan, and Two and her Cepan, and Three and his Cepan, and Henri, and Adelina, and Eight and Reynolds. Plus Crayton, of course."

"But we have to win this war, Six. I can't just die on John and Marina and Ella."

She frowns. "I know. I'll wait a few more minutes for you and see if John can heal you. But if he can't you're going to have to come with me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

For five minutes, Six sits next to him in the pavement and talks to him about the afterlife. How One and Eight pull pranks on the Cepans. How she and Eight go around making kids who died on Lorien when they were small laugh. How she plays strategy board games with Katarina and Sandor.

"Come on, Nine. Get up." John says. "Why isn't this working?" Number Four asks. "Come on, Nine. You can't die on us. Marina! Help me out here!"

"He's gone, John. I'm sorry."

Six stands up from the ground. "Ready?"

"No."

She laughs and helps him to his feet. "Me neither. Come on, I doubt Eight can hold in his excitement to see you for much longer."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this oneshot! Personally, I'm not too sure about the ending. In any case, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great day/night!  
~Nerd**


End file.
